


Back in Time (Sherlock BBC) - Art

by cybel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a digital composite of Sherlock Holmes in Victorian costume - Benedict Cumberbatch during shooting of the upcoming Victorian special episode of <i>Sherlock BBC</i> - set against a background screencap from season 1 of <i>Penny Dreadful</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Time (Sherlock BBC) - Art

**Author's Note:**

> Miscellaneous fan art

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/h0t236ye1/)

 


End file.
